


A Risk and Its Rewards

by Crystallisvox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingerfucking, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallisvox/pseuds/Crystallisvox
Summary: They had come to the gym to let off steam, but instead they ended up in the back row of the locker room breathless, slick with sweat, and with Annie on her knees





	

They had come to the gym to let off steam, but instead they ended up in the back row of the locker room breathless, slick with sweat, and with Annie on her knees with her arms locked around thighs and her lips leaving chaste kisses on her skin.

Mikasa should've protested when Annie approached her at the punching bags, when she had propositioned her with sex. Mikasa should've declined when Annie caught her with that half-lidded look she always used when she wanted something. Mikasa should've, but she didn't.

It wasn't like she was complaining though, not when the blonde was so eager and willing to help let off steam in return for the same. A shudder passed through her body when Annie pressed a tender kiss to her slit, letting her tongue ghost up the length of it before pulling away.

"You seem distracted. Am I not enough to keep you occupied?" A sly grin crossed the blondes face, taunting her.

Mikasa suppressed another shudder as the girl made light trails with her fingers, tracing them along the back of her tights and ass.

"I'm just thinking how risky this is. The locker room? Cliche, and not the most private place to do this." Mikasa knew this was a weak attempt at humor, hoping it would diffuse the situation some.

Annie smirk transformed into a devilish grin and something within Mikasa had her feeling like she just made a deal with the Devil. Annie slowly began to stand and Mikasa felt her breath hitch in her throat and pulse quicken.

Annie leaned into her, pressing their bodies together. She rose up on her toes, bringing her lips as close to Mikasa's ear as she could.

"You think this is risky? Oh, Ackerman, this is nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you." Annie trailed a hand down the length of her chest, as if the motion would add emphasis to her words.

Mikasa parted her lips in attempts to protest only to let out a soft moan when Annie pressed a finger to her clit, applying a gentle pressure.

"It'll be fun, plus I'll make it extra special since we're somewhere risky." Annie reassured her, pulling away to look Mikasa in the eye.

Her voice was soft and sultry and Mikasa found it incredibly hard to resist her any longer.

"Okay." Her response was breathy and shaky, though now from anticipation and less from her nerves.

Annie gave her a soft smile before setting back to work, nestling her face in the crook of Mikasa's neck and her lips sucking at the soft flesh.

Her fingers began toying with Mikasa's slit, tracing gentle patterns along her outer lips. She felt Mikasa twitch at her movements and couldn't help smiling into the girls neck.

Annie let out a small gasp when she felt Mikasa grip her hair, pulling her head back slightly.

"You're such a tease." Mikasa's voice was thick with lust, and Annie delighted in the fact that she was the one who brought that out in the other girl.

Wordlessly, Annie dipped her finger between the other girls folds, brushing against her clit and eliciting another moan.

She began stroking at the sensitive nub, falling into a steady rhythm.

"Patience, Ackerman. Teasing is the fun part."

Mikasa couldn't find it in her to say anything let alone argue, her thoughts slowly being blotted out by the immense pleasure Annie was bringing her.

She felt her muscles begin to tighten and Annie must've known she was getting close because she stopped suddenly, pulling her fingers away from her aching pussy.

"W-why'd you stop?" Mikasa panted out, her breathing slowly evening out.

Annie didn't respond as she worked her way down Mikasa's body, her mouth roving over any and all skin. Mikasa watched as Annie stopped just shy of her breasts, watching as the other girl took a moment to admire them before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Mikasa let out a sharp gasp, her body jerking away from the cold metal of the locker and the instinctive reaction to push her breast closer to Annie's mouth made the blonde moan.

Annie let out another moan when Mikasa's fingers formed a firm grip in her hair. She pulled away, glancing up at the darker girl briefly to admire her handiwork.

Mikasa's flushed skin and parted lips left Annie with the primal urge to bend her over a table and fuck her right then and there. But she wouldn't. Not yet, at least.

Annie returned to the task at hand, flicking her tongue over the hardened nipple. She nipped at it gently, taking it between her teeth and tugging ever so slightly. She felt Mikasa jerk again, although this time her hips had bucked forward.

Annie caught sight of the slickness on her inner thigh, and felt her own wetness pooling in her underwear and knew that she wouldn't be able to remain patient much longer.

Mikasa felt Annie move further down her body and let out a ragged breath when she felt Annie settle between her legs.

The blonde placed one hand on Mikasa's thigh, gently pushing her legs further apart.

"Annie... please." She was almost begging her now, and the scent of sweat and sex wasn't helping her situation much.

Annie nodded and Mikasa was thankful that the other girl wasn't any more patient than she was. Mikasa let her head fall back against the lockers as Annie set to work with her tongue, licking at her pussy with little hesitation.

Mikasa cried out when Annie's lips formed a suction on her clit and her hands gripped the blonde's hair even tighter than before, pushing her head even closer to her cunt.

Annie moaned and the muffled vibrations rippled through Mikasa, causing her knees to buckle. Mikasa pushed against the lockers, and Annie wrapped her arms around her thighs in order to help provide support.

"Faster." Mikasa managed to instruct between moans. "God, Annie, please go faster!"

That was all it took for her to comply, and Annie sped up her pace until Mikasa was grinding into her and her hips were bucking in a steady rhythm.

Annie brought one hand around from behind Mikasa and began rubbing along her slit. Without breaking her tongues rhythm, Annie inserted two fingers and began pumping them slowly in and out of Mikasa.

"Fuck, Annie!" A broken moan cut Mikasa off, and Annie added a third finger.

Annie continued finger fucking the other girl, groaning when she felt Mikasa clench around her and hooked her fingers upwards, rubbing at her g spot.

Mikasa came with a long moan and shudder, her muscles tightening as she rode her orgasm out against Annie's face until she was almost doubled over. She loosened her grip on Annie's hair and settled back against the lockers, her eyes closed.

The world around her was muffled noise and it took a few moments for it to come back into focus.

When she opened her eyes she was met with the sight of Annie perched on one of the benches and licking her fingers clean.

The blonde stopped when she noticed Mikasa watching her and smirked. "Told you I would make it special."

Mikasa sighed and only nodded, too spent to do anything else.

  
"I should return the favor. Just give me a few minutes."

Annie shook her head, leaning back on her hands. "Not right now."

"But --"

"Later. Besides, you look like you're about to knock out. I can get off in the shower for now, and you can return the favor later. In the comfort of our dorm room."

Mikasa nodded, watching as Annie stood and gathered her clothes. She watched with curiosity as Annie approached her and bent down so that her face was level with her own. She could smell her arousal on Annie's breath and tasted it when the blonde pressed a firm kiss to her lips.

"Go get some rest. I'll see you tonight." Annie pulled away, winking as she walked towards the showers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Mikani smut. There's not enough of this pairing in newer fics.


End file.
